


Forsaken

by Hikikomori_Ho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Thriller, angst angst angst, hyungwon is lonely, hyungwon is probably gonna suffer a LOT in this story, hyungwonho as usual!, i don't know how many chaps it'll be !, joohyuk cuz why not, shownu and kihyun are straight sorry!, there will be blood - Freeform, vampireau cuz there's not enough of this, wonho is the CEO of starship, wonho's eyes turn red
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikikomori_Ho/pseuds/Hikikomori_Ho
Summary: " Forsaken, I have come for you tonightAwaken, look in my eyesAnd take my handGive yourself up to me "





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> ' I tell you  
> such fine music waits  
> in the shadows of hell '
> 
>  
> 
> Hyungwon was lonely. he always felt like he was missing something. he could be surrounded by all of his members, all of his friends but he still felt like he was supposed to be somewhere else. or someone was supposed to be here. he was just alone. he needed someone. anyone. and one day he came. he and his glittering eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> { hi hello annyeong!
> 
> I'm here with yet another story. have you listened to forsaken by Dream theater? if not, i highly recommend it ;)        } 

Monsta X. A group of 6 boys under the name of Starship company. They had debuted three years ago and were now going strong. from outside, it was like their lives were perfect. that they were achieving all they wanted. it wasn’t far from the truth though. not if it wasn’t for the amount of loneliness they were sometimes feeling when they headed back to the dorm or to the hotel and had no-one to cuddle or talk to. they were close, all of them like real brothers and best friends to each other but yet no-one could ever fill the place of a certain someone that had to be there by their sides and wasn’t.

a year ago, something had shocked them but it wasn’t like they hadn’t expected it anyway. it was about the day minhyuk and jooheon had announced their relationship to them. they were all so happy that the two had finally admitted their feelings for one another. as for other members of the group, they were all straight as far as hyungwon knew. shown and kihyun had dated a couple of girls while they always broke up with them due to them never being around and changkyun, well the latter was rarely at the dorm or spoke about personal stuff so no-one really knew about his sexual preferences. hyungwon himself could go both ways. he had dated a girl way back before his debut but he could tell he was more into guys. he even had found shownu attractive at the beginning and had complimented his body form too many times on tv. but all and all hyungwon was dying out of loneliness. he was becoming depressed although on camera he had become more cheerful. so he started going to wake boarding with shownu just to kill time at first although he had grown fond of the activity as the time passed. he didn’t even have the motivation to take good care of his skin anymore, not like he did before.

 

it was a monday morning when they were called to the company so waking up early in the morning like it was the hardest thing to do, hyungwon got dressed and left to the company with his team-mates. they had heard rumours about the ceo changing but they hadn’t met the new one yet. they only heard it was a very good looking man or at least it was what the girls from wjsn had said.

arriving and being told to wait in the conference room, they sat next to each other at one side of the big table. after a while the sound of footsteps echoed in the silent room. a few more steps and the door opened, showing a very broad man in the best suit hyungwon had ever seen. it was something between classy and sport and hugged the man’s well-built body, showing his muscles even through the thick fabric of the coat. and for his pants, well you could somehow see everything from how it hugged his thighs and well, his crotch. basically it was like he wasn’t wearing that much from how his body was on display although he was wearing layers upon layers of clothing. he had styled up black hair that showed his forehead and his intimidating dove like eyes. his pupils were big and made his eyes appear almost completely dark. his face was really attractive. attractive and very very intimidating. hyungwon made a mental note not to upset the guy cuz if his gaze was that intense when he was calm, he didn’t know how he could be while being angry. unlike his eyes though, he had very cute lips. big and curved at the sides, it was a little, very little similar to that one actor hyungwon liked very much. that’s why the lips caught his attention and he found himself staring. only breaking it when he felt kihyun elbowing him and he felt the attractive man’s eyes on himself. standing up while looking down at his hands, they all bowed and the man bowed back and smiled a bit, gesturing his hand for them to sit back down.

“ hi. i’m Lee wonho. the company’s new CEO. the latest ceo had sold his shares to me cuz he had gotten ill and couldn’t handle working that much anymore so now i’m in charge. i have worked at this area before so you have nothing to worry about. i know you all and i wish we can work well together. anything you wanna ask?” 

hyungwon finally managed to look up and as soon as he did their eyes met. was this wonho guy staring at him? they stayed like that for a couple of minutes. the sound of shownu’s voice breaking the tense atmosphere.

“ will we need new contracts now that the ceo has changed?”

although the question was for the black-haired guy to answer, he did not break their eye-contact instantly. instead, he kept looking at hyungwon with an unreadable expression for a couple more seconds before looking at shown.

“ no, we’re going by your old ones.” he straightened his posture and put his elbow on the chair handle leaning his body on it.

“ i’ve been told that you two” he pointed at jooheon and minhyuk who were sitting next to each other “ are together. i feel like i have to ensure you that i’m not a homophobe but please make sure the public won’t know about it as it can be a huge obstacle for the whole group and the company.” the two boys immediately relaxed cuz they were actually quite afraid of how the new ceo would think about their relationship. they were in too deep now to try and go back to old days of not being together. when the man finished his sentence he looked at hyungwon again. was hyungwon thinking things or was he really continuously eyeing him? it wasn’t like he was checking him out as he only stared into the younger’s eyes but why was he even doing it? hyungwon wasn’t uncomfortable but was definitely feeling heavy under the other man’s gaze. it was like he was suffocating him only by looking at him and he couldn’t breathe cuz he was holding his breath without even knowing it himself.

“ ok then, if you have nothing else to ask, you can go now.” the boys all stood up and bowed and started leaving the room while hyungwon just sat there until the last person left to realize it was time for leaving. he was too deep in thought to have realized it sooner. clearing his throat at how awkward he felt at being the only one left at the room with the muscular man in front of his eyes, he stood up and bowed, turning to head out. he swore he heard the other man’s voice calling him in his head, nothing like the real life calling but like he actually heard his voice inside his head. he turned around with wide eyes and looked at the man who was still sitting with the same posture, leaning on his elbow and looking at hyungwon and was that a smirk on his face? again, they kept looking at each other for quite a few seconds until hyungwon noticed something and the other man turned his head towards the papers on the desk immediately.

“ leave.” was all the other man had said and it was as demanding as it could be. blinking a couple of times, hyungwon turned around and left the room as fast as he could. the image of the exact last second before the other man had broken their eye contact engraved in his memory. his eyes…. his eye color had turned a bit red..?


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii~  
> i'm sorry for the late update, i've been busy with other stories which you could check out if you ever felt like it!  
> i hope you enjoy this chapter. feel free to tell me what you think <3

 

 

“ hyungwon, you okay?” shownu patted his back as he handed him a cola and sat next to him on the practice room floor.

“ yeah. thanks.” he took a sip of the cola. the gas burned his throat a bit.

“ you’ve been… kinda off these past few days. something on your mind?” 

hyungwon turned his head to look at shownu in the eye as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. he didn’t know whether he could say it or not. they would probably laugh at him, saying he was crazy or something. after all, he himself had a very hard time believing what he saw that day. it couldn’t be possible. no human’s eye could turn red. 

he shook his haid gently and smiled “ it’s nothing. but thanks for being concerned about me.” shownu narrowed his eyes a bit but returned the smile “ sure, the boys are all somewhat concerned. but know that you can talk to us about anything, okay?” hyungwon nodded. shownu stood up and went to continue his practice.

 

it was around 10PM when hyungwon finished recording. all the other members had already left and he was the last one there. the company was rather quiet compared to other times. usually, there would still be trainees or dancers practicing but tonight, it seemed like he was the only person in the whole building. it took him a while to pack his clothes and shoes in his bag before leaving. as he walked out of the practice room, even the lights in the hallways were dimmed. he didn’t really have a problem with darkness but he had never seen it like this so it was awfully strange. he decided to shrug it off and started walking through the corridor. he had to pass the presidential offices on his way to the exit. the sound of his footsteps was the only thing that broke the silence surrounding him. atlas until he came close to the mr.lee’s office. the new ceo with the red eyes. maybe he had really imagined it. he should have imagined it. his office had all of the lights off like the other offices but there was a sound coming from inside. at first, he decided to not think much of it and continue his way out but then a silent cry made him freeze on the spot. it sounded like someone was in pain. he put his bag down o the floor slowly and walked to the room, making sure he wouldn’t make too any sound. the door was open so e just pushed it a bit so he could see inside. and how he wished he hadn’t. there was soyou, one of the older singers of the company, on the table and mr.lee was between her legs. his head was in the crook of her neck and it seemed like soyou was really pale. so pale that he could see it even in the darkness of the room. he hands were gripping on the eco’s shirt but slowly, they slipped off as her eyes closed and she grew limp in his hands. her head threw back and the ceo finally let go of her neck and that was when hyungwon saw it. the fangs and the blood that was dripping off the corner of his lips. he gasped and immediately covered his mouth with his hands but it was too late. the ceo, had noticed his presence. he let go of the unconscious woman and turned his body in his direction. a smirk was obvious on his face. he started taking very slow steps towards hyungwon. his eyes were red with dark shadows around them. his lips were covered with blood. the ceo raised his hand and wiped the blood off his chin with his thumb, bringing it to his lips and licking on the finger. 

“ she was delicious but i bet she wasn’t as delicious as you.” the low scary voice rang in his ears. he wanted to run, he wanted to scream but he couldn’t do any of it. he couldn’t move a muscle, so he looked up at the vampire in horror. was he a vampire? or what was he? was he gonna kill hyungwon? compels him? drink from him? 

“ shshsh, i’m not gonna kill you.” he finally reached the shaking boy and slid his index finger along the side of his face.

“ i’ve been longing to taste you ever since i saw you hyungwon. be a good boy and bare your neck for me.” it was like hyungwon’s body wasn’t even in his control as he tilted his head to the side for the vampire to have access to more skin. the creature hummed before caressing his fingertips on the smooth skin of the neck.

“ i wanna leave a permanent mark on you. so that the others will know they can never claim you. you’re mine and mine only.” and then he started getting closer to his neck. closer..closer.. he could feel the edge of the fangs on his skin, the hot breath, it was only a matter of seconds before the vampire would push his fangs inside his flesh and would drink on him. and there was nothing he could do about it, so he surrendered and closed his eyes, waiting for the unknown pain that was to come.

 

 

 

“ hyungwon, hyungwon..” he opened his eyes panting and he felt how his clothes were wet with sweat. was it all a dream? why would he dream of something like that?! 

“ you should go home. it’s really late. what are you even doing sleeping here!” the voice, it was his voice. the vam- no, the ceo’s voice.

he looked up at the built man and tried to smile which he didn’t manage much. “ i’m sorry. i must’ve fallen asleep while packing my stuff.” 

the man smiled at him. the smile was beautiful, so unlike the dirty smirk he had seen on him in his dream. the older man stretched his hand for him. 

“ come on, let’s get you home. you won’t find a taxi around here at this hour.” 

hyungwon was hesitant at first but it would be rude to decline the hand that had been offered to him. slowly, he started stretching his own hand and feeling how their skin met inch by inch until he had his whole hand in the older man’s. his skin was tough on some spots, he could feel all the roughness on his smooth palm. maybe it was due to the workout routines. shownu had somewhat similar ones but his wasn’t as rough. with one swift move, the ceo made him stand up on his feet before he was ready and he ended up stumbling on his feet. mr.lee giggled at him as he caught him before he could hit the ground. he kept him there with his hands on hyungwon’s shoulders.

“ you’re a clumsy one, aren’t you?” and there came the genuine smile again. his teeth were very straight and white. and the smile was really, really beautiful. he found himself staring and holding his breath.

mr.lee must’ve noticed as he tilted his head bit and raised his eyebrow at him with the smile still present on his features.

“ do you wanna stay standing here for the rest of the night?” he shook his head to get rid of the stupid thoughts. 

“ no sir, i’m sorry. i think i’m just really tired.”  he bent down to pick his bag up.

“ no need to apologize. let’s go then, shall we?” 

 

 

the drive to the dorm was short and quiet. none of them said anything. hyungwon was too caught up in his head. thinking about the duality of the monster he had seen in his dream and the sweet older male who was giving him a ride home. he knew it was a dream and that he shouldn’t be thinking much of it but it had felt real. too real. he had even felt the fangs on his neck. without him knowing, he raised his hand and touched the spot he could still feel the sharpness on.

“ you okay there?” he was ripped out of his thoughts by the warm voice of the older man.

“ yes mr.lee.” he looked around to see that the car had stopped and they were in front of the building of their dorm.

“ call me wonho. mr.lee makes me feel old and i hate feeling old.” 

hyungwon’s eyes widened.

“ but that’s a bit….” there was no way he could call the ceo of their company by his first name with no honorifics. 

“ what? i wasn’t grown up here so i won’t feel disrespected.” he gestured his head towards the building.

“ off you go now.” there was something to his tone. it was warm but it was also demanding. like he was actually ordering hyungwon to get out. the younger wasn’t someone who obeyed anyone. in fact, he was quite the rebel. someone who would have his sassy attitude on 25/8 if necessary and yet, he couldn’t find himself to oppose to the man next to him. 

“ thank you for the ride, mr.l- i mean,,, wonho?”  wonho chuckled and patted his shoulder “ there you go. see? it’s not that weird.” 

“ it actually is but… anyways, i’ll get going. drive safe.” ‘drive safe? what are you even saying hyungwon, get out. now.’ he thought to himself.

“ i will.” 

hyungwon stood there and watched the car turning around and leaving the street. as he turned around to enter the lobby he heard his voice.

“ you are delicious.” he had never turned around faster in his life. he kept looking but there was no-one there. it was just like then. it was like he had heard the voice in his head not by his ears. that was it. he was going insane. there was no other explanation. 


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, it's really hard switching from the fluffy romance ( don't fall ) to this vamp au :p  
> anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter.

a few days had passed since his dream and hyungwon had not seen soyou anywhere. he asked one of the seniors about her but no-one really knew where she was. the more confusing thing was that their CEO, mr.lee or rather wonho, was pissed at her cause she had had schedules that they had to cancel because of her disappearance.

his mind had been trying to convince him hard that it wasn’t really a dream. he never really dreamt. he just went to bed and straight in a semi-coma state where he just blacked out and woke up due to the many forces his band mates would use. the very concept of him dreaming was strange and then soyou disappearing right after that was even more strange. but… but vampires weren’t real. they couldn’t be real. and wonho couldn’t be a vampire… could he?

he slapped his own face twice, hard enough to make the thought disappear. if wonho was a vampire, then he was the one drinking soyou dry, then he shouldn’t be this angry at her for not being present for her schedules. or was all of this just an act..? wait… she couldn’t be dead, could she?

hyungwon groaned rather loud and let himself fall on the floor of the practice room. sweat was falling off of his face and pretty much all of his clothes were wet, showing how hard he had practiced, as he was not one of those who would sweat easily. that’s why his bandmates sometimes accused him of not working hard enough, that’s why he had started pushing himself over his limit for the past few months. maybe that was why he was losing his mind, being tired and over-worked and all.

he had closed his eyes for only a minute when he heard someone getting closer to him. he opened his eyes slowly with the little to no energy he had when he felt the body of the person stopping close to him. looking up, he saw the broad figure of their CEO, standing there looking like a greek god with those muscles and that cheerful smile on his face.

“ why do i always find you lying on the floor of this room?” he chuckled and held out his hand for hyungwon to grab on. hyungwon did without hesitation and like last time, the older just made him stand up easily.

“ i swear i wasn’t sleeping or anything. i just closed my eyes for a second.” he didn’t even know why he said that himself. the man in front of him laughed and it sounded so pretty, hyungwon almost forgot about all the thoughts that had taken his appetite away for the past few days.

“ was your previous CEO a demon or something?! relax! if you’re tired, which judging by your appearance you are, you should take a break. i’m not gonna over-work my employees. i don’t know if the previous CEO had a thing for slavery but that’s not how i do things.” the older man took a quick glance around the room.

“ where are the others?” there. it was the demanding tone again.

“ uh,,, they went to buy snacks i guess.” he replied not able to keep the eye-contact.

“ and why did you not go with them?” the question was rather random and unexpected. what CEO would talk so casually with their idol?!

“ i… didn’t have the appetite.” hyungwon was sassy, true, but he was shy when it came to meeting new people. new older people. who he thought had a chance of being a vicious monster apparently.

the room was silent for a couple of seconds and hyungwon was actually afraid of getting scolded for not eating and starving himself, something he tend to do sometimes, which had gotten him in trouble before, so he looked back at the older man slowly. he caught the CEO staring at him while licking his lips. was he… was he staring at his neck? he definitely was not looking at his face. upon noticing hyungwon’s eyes on him, he quickly gathered himself and turned around to walk out of the room but before he could leave he spoke again. “ you should eat something. i know you’re handsome and all but fans should see you as a meal. with the little amount of sugar in your blood right now, you’re not so delicious.” and then he left. hyungwon was shocked. the CEO, wonho, who he had been seriously suspicious of being a vampire, had just talked to him about blood and being delicious just like he had in his dream. just like the voice he heard. he was panicking. it was like all the tiredness he hadn’t felt before and all the hunger suddenly caught up to him as he felt his body grow limp. before he could hit the ground he felt someone grabbing him. it was minhyuk, looking at him with worry in his eyes.

“ you okay won? what happened? sit down.” he said quickly, panic obvious in his voice. minhyk helped him sit down but he was shivering for no reason. he felt cold. it was just a coincidence that his stupid brain was linking to that nonsense dream, right? please, he needed the proof that it wasn’t real. it being real meant that soyou had been hurt, or worse, murdered by a monster.

“ that’s why i tell you to eat the food i bring you.” kihyun said as he sat down next to him, checking if he has a fever cause he was sweating like crazy.

“ do you guys think v-vampires are real?” he stuttered. he never stutters.

everyone was looking at him surprised. the question must have caught them off-guard.

“ why are you suddenly asking this? are you really okay?” kihyun asked again.

“ answer me. it’s really important. like, if someone’s eyes turn red and they talk about blood and stuff, does it mean they’re a vampire?” hearing it with his own ears was stupid. he, was being stupid.

“ won!” shownu approached him and kneeled infant of him.

“ there are no such things as vampires, okay? the person could have some sort of an eye infection and talking about blood doesn’t justify being a vampire. there are some crazy people in the world who drink blood just to feel like being a vamp, but they’re not. there are NO vampires.” hyungwon nodded slowly as he could feel himself calming down by each passing second. it’s true he had gotten over his crush for shownu for a long time now, but still, he could make him calm at the worst times. there was just something to his voice that could make his troubles seem small.

“ now, let’s get you some nice sweet hot-chocolate and some other sweet stuff cause you look almost as pale as mr.lee” even the mention of the older man’s name made him wince but he tried hiding it and fortunately he was successful as nobody commented on it.

 

 

 

 

hyungwon was currently alone in the dorm. everyone had gone out for the little amount of free time they had. he had stayed in cause his mind was too occupied. he just wanted to sleep it all off and dump the stupid thought somewhere in the dreamland.

“ you smell weird. i don’t like it.” his eyes opened wide as he heard the familiar voice in his head again. no, wait, it wasn’t in his head. it was like the person was really there. sitting up as fast as he could and looking around, he didn’t even realize when and how he ended up being pressed against a wall with a hand wrapped tightly around his neck. he could feel his veins crushing against each other. the room was dark, but not dark enough to hide the face of the person who had attacked him. it was wonho. with blood-shot eyes, his fangs out and his nails digging in the skin of his neck. he could feel the burn as they kept on increasing the pressure and possibly digging deeper into his flesh.

wonho came closer to him and flushed his body against his. the vampire smelled him deeply in the crook of his neck and leaned back again.

“ you smell like him. you smell like that traitor.” he hissed through his bloody fangs. “ i thought leaving my mark would be enough to keep their hands off of you.” the fingers loosened around his neck and instead, started caressing the skin much like the last time. “ guess i’ll have to cover you up by my marks all over so that maybe he’ll get the message.” and with that he felt it. the sudden pain that shocked his whole body. the sharp fangs breaking the skin of his neck and sucking on him. he could feel how his own blood was being forced out of him. it hurt. it really really hurt but he couldn’t move. he tried and tried but to no avail. he waited for the pain to go away but it just wouldn’t. when the monster finally let go of his neck, he looked at him with such devilish eyes, hyungwon’s heart stopped, he was scared to his bones by the creature. there were some dark veins at the corner of his eyes to his temples, blood was dripping from his chin, it was too messy. a nasty smirk appeared on the disgusting face as he tilted his head and bit on the other side of his neck with more force than before. hyungwon’s eyes rolled back. he couldn’t handle the pain anymore, he was going crazy. was this the end? it must be how he would die. by a vampire. suddenly, he wished he’d gone home. maybe he could have seen his parents one last time before death came to him.

he was about to black out when the fangs left him again. the monster made him stand still in an iron grip as he stared at him, face as intense as ever.

“ oh you don’t get to go unconscious on me now, baby. you made me really angry and you’re gonna pay for your mistake. we’re gonna keep this up until this disgusting scent is off of you.” and a second later, he felt a weird, disgusting taste in his mouth. hot liquid entering his throat with force. the taste of iron and the smell of it making him dizzy, more than he already was but for some reason, he couldn’t just pass out. it was like he was forced to remain conscious. did vampires have other powers as well? was he compelled to stay awake?

after gulping down mouthful after mouthful of blood that he figured was coming out of the monster’s wrist, he was finally free to breathe again and he felt much better. the taste in his mouth was more than disgusting, he felt like throwing up but he wasn’t on the verge of passing out anymore.

he was still panting roughly, having not been able to breathe at all during the blood-drinking, when he felt hands taking his right wrist and the same fangs broke through his flesh again. he heard how the sharp teeth made their way through him and started sucking him dry. it was double the force, the way the blood flew out of him. he was seriously dying. and at this point, he just wished he would so that all the unbearable pain would be over at last. all those stories were beyond stupid for saying a vampire bite was good, orgasmic even. it was nothing but pain. every nerve in his body was in the maximum amount of pain and there was nothing he could do about it. he couldn’t even find his voice to say anything, be it begging the vampire to stop or screaming for help or asking him to just end him already.

“ oh baby, it’s okay. the pain will go away eventually. don’t worry, i’m not gonna kill you now. you can go see your parents again later.” the monster could read his mind. he was sure of it, otherwise, he wouldn’t know those things. another bite and he was out from the shock that ran through his body full-force, the pain was so much that even all the force that was used to keep him shut didn’t help and he heard himself scream before darkness surrounded him, a few words the last thing he heard before being drawn into the void completely.

“ it’s okay now, i’m gonna protect you. i’m sorry.”

 


	4. Four

hyungwon opened his eyes wide and sat up as quickly as humanly possible, panting roughly and not knowing who or where he was.

he remembered. remembered how he got brutally drank dry. the pain still lingered in his memory and his hands moved on their own, landing on his neck and his wrists, as if to check if there were fang marks, if he was truly still alive.

 

“ hyungwon “ a hand landed on his shoulder as shownu’s face came into view, a wet towel in his other hand as he looked at him with worried, tired eyes. “ how are you feeling buddy? “

he was still panting, couldn’t sort his thoughts out. couldn’t believe what had happened to him. that vampires were real and their CEO was one of them. one of the monstrous ones, cruel and enjoying causing pain. hyungwon saw it in the man’s eyes, how he loved every second of the pain he had felt during.

“ I…. “ he started but couldn’t get any words out. how was he feeling? he didn’t know.

“ hey hey “ shownu dropped the towel and grabbed both of his shoulders, shaking him gently. “ it’s okay. you’re gonna be okay. “ there was a pause before his friend pushed him back down to lie on the bed. “ you still need to rest. you over-worked yourself too much. i warned you this would happen. you’ve been out for two whole days with a constant fever. “

two whole fucking days. he couldn’t wrap his mind around that information.

“ we found you spread all over the floor. got you to the hospital but they said it was only fatigue. “ the older brushed his damp hair off of his face and put another wet towel on his forehead. “ you worried us terribly hyungwon. we thought we lost you. “

there was a moment he could swear shownu stared at his neck before turning his face to the other side.

“ what? is there something on my neck? “ he moved his hands to his neck again, searching for roughness of any kind. there was none.

“ no. “ the older shook his head as he looked back at him. “ just that your pulse seems to be back to normal. it was really slow before. “

 

 

 

 

 

 

two more days of resting and he was feeling okay. well, at least his body was okay enough to start his practices and schedules again. his mind, on the other hand, was a complete mess. the thought of facing the CEO again terrified him to the bone.

 

“ hyungwon! i’m so happy to see you healthy again. i heard you were really sick. “ he heard a female voice saying cheerfully as he was pulled into a warm hug. it was soyou. alive and well.

“ wait. “ he got out of her arms and looked at her from head to toe, eyes searching for any signs on her neck.

“ are you checking me out young man?! “ she said teasingly as she hit his chest lightly.

“ no! what the heck! “ he laughed nervously and let go of her altogether, taking a small step back.

“ are you…okay? did something happen to you? you missed many of your schedules. “ he asked scared of the answer.

“ i’m fine. i’m fine! “ she said rolling her eyes. “ i just had one too many and got myself knocked out in some shady alley next to a bar! i’m only thankful the lady who found me and got me to my home didn’t spill the tea anywhere! “ she shook her head in annoyance. “ this new ceo is a pain in my.. he gave me a headache for i quote ‘ being irresponsible toward loving fans and worrying them by my sudden and unannounced disappearance.’ “

she continued talking but hyungwon didn’t really hear anymore. his mind too preoccupied and his eyes following the broad figure that walked by the room they were at. he had no idea what was going on anymore. but one thing he was sure of. that the pain he had felt and could still feel vividly was no dream, even if there were no marks or any trace of blood on their dorm floor.

 

 

 

 

 

“ now that we have the concept sorted out, you just need to wait for the choreographer team to come up with a dance. “ Mr. Lee said, feeling satisfied with the title song they had all agreed on.

It was strange how the guy was so into group meetings, actually getting personally involved with the idols and the artists of the company. their previous ceo never really showed himself to them if not necessary, only communicating through some texts or their managers. two months had passed since that night.

 

getting their stuff ready to leave, hyungwon doing it rather fast not to be left behind and alone with this man, they stood up from their seats, walking toward the door.

“ hyungwon. “ he heard the low voice calling.

he froze in his spot and didn’t dare move one inch or even turn back to look at the latter. his teammates left the room one by one since they didn’t find anything suspicious about a ceo wanting to talk to one of them.

the last one to walk out had been changkyun and he didn’t close the door behind himself. once they were alone, Mr. Lee got up, walked past him in slow steady steps and closed the door. hyungwon’s eyes were fixated on the lock, ready to completely panic in case the man turned it. thankfully, that didn’t happen.

 

walking to him, Mr. Lee stood right in front of him, barely half a meter between them.

“ are you okay? “

the question, the way the other man said it was so genuine that it shocked hyungwon. why was he worried about him if he himself was the reason for his endless nightmares and misery?

“ i’ve been better. “ he answered truthfully.

the older man sighed, looking out the window behind hyungwon’s back, pushing his hands in his suit pants’ pockets, before looking at him again.

“ i’m sorry. my management must’ve stressed you out quite a bit. “ he didn’t get it at all. “ i’m trying to work things out. i hope you can hang in there until we settle everything. “

“ i…. don’t understand “ he blinked a few times, thinking whether he was being stupid or the other really wasn’t making any sense whatsoever.

“ you don’t need to. “ there was a faint smile on Mr. Lee’s face as he nodded at him in what seemed to be reassurance.

“ you can go. “ he walked a step to the side to give hyungwon a path to the door. he didn’t think twice before walking toward it. once his hand was on the knob, he stopped and looked back, straight into those dark eyes. there wasn’t a hint of anything red in them.

walking out of the office and into the empty hallway, he heard it again. the voice in his head.

“ it’s chilly these days. don’t sleep with the windows open. “

 


End file.
